


[Podfic] Flowers

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [7]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: English Accent, Flowers, Gift, John does something nice, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Just a littly today; a small but (I think) perfectly formed fic by Oxfordlunch.  I saw this on tumblr and had the urge to perform it.  I requested permission some time ago, but it seems that they haven't been in the blue screens of hell since posting this gorgeous fic so I haven't *actually* got permission.  If anyone is in personal contact with them, please could you let them know that this is here.  If it's ok, it'll stay, if not, I'll take it down!!This begins my second anniversary week-of-celebrations.  My actual anniversary is on Thursday and I have a wonderful story for you then.  An author I have recorded a few fics for and who hid away for a while after the problematic S4 but who is back again and writing again and I'm so excited to be podficcing for again.  OOOOOooooo, can't wait for Thursday!!!Just as an added bonus, it seems that SoundCloud has added the option of colour co-ordination.  Oh frabjus day!  It feels like an anniversary present!!Music for this little beauty is Good Deeds by Sam Wedgwood





	[Podfic] Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [septemberlight13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberlight13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319188) by Oxfordlunch. 



> Just a littly today; a small but (I think) perfectly formed fic by Oxfordlunch. I saw this on tumblr and had the urge to perform it. I requested permission some time ago, but it seems that they haven't been in the blue screens of hell since posting this gorgeous fic so I haven't *actually* got permission. If anyone is in personal contact with them, please could you let them know that this is here. If it's ok, it'll stay, if not, I'll take it down!!  
> This begins my second anniversary week-of-celebrations. My actual anniversary is on Thursday and I have a wonderful story for you then. An author I have recorded a few fics for and who hid away for a while after the problematic S4 but who is back again and writing again and I'm so excited to be podficcing for again. OOOOOooooo, can't wait for Thursday!!!  
> Just as an added bonus, it seems that SoundCloud has added the option of colour co-ordination. Oh frabjus day! It feels like an anniversary present!!  
> Music for this little beauty is Good Deeds by Sam Wedgwood


End file.
